Light-emitting-diode (LED) lamps are known in the art. A LED lamp is a lamp that uses LEDs as the source of light. In such lamps, multiple diodes may be used, e.g. for increasing the output power of the lamp or for providing a white light. LED lamps may be used for a general lighting or even for a more specific lighting, as the colour and the output power of the LEDs may be tuned.
Generally, a lamp or illumination device comprises a light source arranged to generate light, wherein the light source is mounted on, or at least connected to, a circuit board. The light source may be arranged within an encapsulating housing, usually having the shape of a bulb. In addition to provide a maximum output of light and/or a specific colour of light, the design of an illumination device needs to take into account the evacuation of heat generated by the light source(s) and/or the electronics connected to the light source(s).
In WO 2010/136985, a LED-based illumination device is disclosed comprising a light source, a carrier for supporting the light source, and an envelope. The carrier, shaped as a disc, is arranged within the envelope, wherein the edge(s) of the carrier is in contact with the envelope along an inner circumference of the envelope. By this arrangement, the carrier divides an inner space of the envelope into two parts. For a transfer of heat generated within the LED-based illumination device during operation, the carrier is arranged in thermal contact with the envelope along the entire axial extent of the envelope. This may lead to an uneven brightness distribution over the surface of the envelope.
In view of this, alternative solutions for an illumination device may be of interest.